Nox
by TwiHardPotterHead
Summary: Ron's left. Hermione's a mess. But is it for the reasons Harry thinks? And what happens when someone from the past comes back unexpectedly? H/Hr, Harmony mini-fic
1. Chapter 1

She was crying again. There was no mistaking it, no matter how much she tried to cover it up, Harry knew. She had been like this since Ron left, the impact of his decision more than she could take. Harry paced around the tent, not knowing what to do. How did he let it get this bad? Hadn't he tried to do everything right? Didn't they know that he had shared everything with them, that he was doing everything he could?

He threw himself into a chair and put his head in his hands. Everything he was doing was to save the people he loved, every move he made was for them, he never even thought of himself anymore – it was all for them. He could feel the tears starting in his eyes, and forced himself to breathe. It wasn't right; Hermione needed him now more than ever. He needed to be stronger for her.

He set the kettle on the makeshift stove and began boiling some water. He knew he could just use his wand, but something about doing it the manual way made it seem more like they were camping and less like they were running for their lives from a crazed dark wizard.

Hermione's sniffle broke him out of this thoughts and he chanced a glance her way. Red nosed and pink cheeked, she looked as if she had been through the ringer. There was no doubting that she had been crying, but there was more. She looked… defeated. Her spirits completely broken and there was nothing he could do for her. His chest began to tighten at seeing his best friend like this. There was nothing he wanted more than to comfort her, to console her and let her know that there was something – no – someone she could always count on.

"Why can't you?" a quiet voice in his head whispered.

"She's alone now, why can't you be there for her?" Another joined in.

"She needs someone – you. Harry, she needs you." The last one sounded so familiar, he could have sworn it was Ron.

Harry took the kettle off, tea completely forgotten about, and walked over to her bed. She stirred lightly and looked up at him, her glassy eyes meeting his.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Her voice shook slightly and she pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Hermione- you know it's not. But don't worry about me," his hand caught hers as she started to fidget. "Hermione, please, what can I do to help you?" He squeezed her hand softly, and looked into her eyes.

"Me? We shouldn't be worrying about me. We've got to find out how to destroy this Horcrux and we've no clue about the other ones and there's making sure we're not being followed and we're almost out of food and-"

Harry's hand lightly covered her mouth, muffling the rest of her speech. She was so confused. He had wanted to know what was wrong, and logically those are what they should be worrying about. There was no point in telling him the she blamed herself for Ron's leaving, that she should have been able to come up with a logical and reasonable reason for him to stay. That, yes, she did pick Harry over Ron, and she would choose him again and again; that she ever regretted saying that what Ron had seen was "nothing" between her and Harry.

The tears started up again and she forced herself to look away. Did Harry know? How could he? All she'd done was immerse herself in hunt for the Horcuxes and cry. Harry had no idea that her tears weren't for Ron, but for her failure to keep them together. To keep them a trio, that was her job – she was supposed to be the peacekeeper and she couldn't do that.

"Hermione, all you've done is cry. I just…" His voice grew quiet and a look of pain came across his face. "I just want to know how to make you smile again."

Her breath caught in her throat and she gently removed Harry's hand from her mouth. She sat up slightly, looking at him. He cupped her face, searching her eyes; she held her breath and waited. Harry gave her a small half smile and pulled her out of bed. His hands trailed down her neck, leaving a trail of fire where they had touched. His hands moved to the back of her neck and found the clasp of the locket. Slowly, he took it off.

"There's no need for you to wear this all the time Hermione." He set the necklace down on the table. "It's my burden to bear."

"Harry…"she started, but one look in his eyes said there'd be no winning this argument. She glanced at the forgotten kettle and using her wand, warmed the water once more. "Would you like some tea?"

His laugh rang through the tent, and the look on Hermione's face was astounding. She couldn't remember the last time she heard laugh, and he couldn't remember the last time he did.

"What's so funny?" She asked with the hint of a smile on her lips. "Not that I don't enjoy hearing you laugh and all…"

"Oh, I had planned on making you tea, but as usual – you beat me to it." A smile ghosted over Hermione's face at the thoughtfulness of his action. She busied herself with the kettle and cups as he turned the radio on again. Quickly changing the static into an actual station, he turned the volume down, lending them background music.

"Harry…" Hermione took a breath before continuing. "Harry, you know. I didn't mean what I said to Ron."

Harry froze in his place, recalling the fight that had started over Ron's accusation. He swallowed and looked at Hermione, who was paying too much attention to their tea. He remembered how Ron came at them, throwing wild accusations and remarks at Hermione, spouting off something about "seeing them together" and "knowing what was going on with them". There was only one thing Harry could think of, that would set him off completely.

_Hermione cried out in happiness as she made the connection between the Sword of Gryffindor, the Basilisk venom and Tom Riddle's Diary. Excitedly she shared this with Harry. The light from the table lantern gave her skin a soft glow and a slight twinkle in her eye. It was almost as if they were back in the library at Hogwarts discovering who Nicolas Flamel really was. Her enthusiasm was so contagious that Harry found himself smiling along with her, her grin growing larger as they began talking about what this meant for the other Horcruxes._

"_You're brilliant Hermione!" Harry murmured into her ear as he enveloped her into a tight hug. "Bloody brilliant."_

_Hermione pulled back slightly and looked up at him. She closed her eyes and slowly began tilting her head up towards his. Harry gulped slightly and bent his head down, their lips were barely touching as the lights went out in the tent._

_Confused, the two separated and looked towards the opening of the tent. Ron stood holding the Deluminator as he restored the light in the tent._

"_Yeah – I'm still here." He growled as he turned around and exited the tent._

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through and he shook his head. "Did you hear me? Oh never mind…" She placed a cup of tea in front of him, her eyes uncertain as she looked at her friend. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered how close they'd be to actually kissing, after all these years. But had that been because of the excitement of progress in their hunt or was it because he had actually felt something for her?

The radio suddenly became louder as Harry stood up; he knew that he needed to do something big, something to make her smile come back and for good. Letting go of all his fears and ignoring all pretense, he held his hand out for Hermione.

Confused she looked up into Harry's eyes. A steadfast determination was present and her curiosity got the best of her as she slid her hand into his. A soft song played in the background, the soundtrack for their dance as Harry began a slow waltz.

Hermione let a small laugh slip her lips as he stepped on her foot lightly. She continued following him, their bodies moving in time with the quiet melody. She cried out as Harry spun her, the momentum of the spin caused her body to lightly slam into his, their chests pressed together as the Harry's grip on her waist tightened slightly.

He dipped his head down and whispered in her ear, "I heard you earlier Hermione but I was so caught up in the memory of that night – it rendered me speechless." His breath tickled her neck as she slowed her movements, their bodies pressed against each other, swaying side to side. His voice was barely a whisper, soft enough to send chills down her spine, as he asked "did you really not mean it?"

Unable to not touch him, Hermione ran her fingertips down the back of his neck, lightly tugging on his hair as she thought about her answer. Her fingers traced his neck, and she rested them on his chest, feeling the muscle that lay under the soft cotton. Her face flushed as she felt Harry's hand graze the skin under her shirt, the tension in the air was thick around them as she took a step back.

Harry couldn't wait for her answer, the urge was too powerful as he leaned down and finally felt the smooth skin of her lips on his. Raw emotion poured through his body as he tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him, needing to feel every inch of her body against him. Hermione reacted instantly, finally realizing that this is what she had wanted all along.

She jumped slightly as Harry lifted her up, their lips parting for mere seconds as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Harry…" her voice was a breathy whisper, raw with emotion and yearning. "Harry – I didn't mean it." He chuckled softly as he captured her lips again, walking slowly he carried her over to the bunk. He searched her eyes as she nodded slightly. He placed a light kiss on her nose as he grabbed the wand lying on the table. Smiling at Hermione, he aimed the wand and whispered, "Nox."


	2. Chapter 2

The tent went pitch black as Harry whispered his spell. Hermione gasped slightly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Harry…" her voice a breathy whisper as clung to him. He deftly maneuvered through the tent and climbed the few steps their sleeping area. A small sliver of moonlight made its way through a crack in the tent's roof and fell across Hermione's face. Harry stilled his movements as he studied the way her skin looked, like delicate porcelain – so fragile, but so resilient. Just like Hermione.

Gently, Harry lay her down on his bed, placing a small kiss on her lips as he stood back up, grabbing his wand and murmuring "Engorgio" while pointing at the tiny cot. Hermione let out a small scream as the bed began to grow and soon became a giant king sized bed that engulfed their tent.

"Engorio? Well, if I remember correctly, that's not a spell you'll have to use elsewhere." Hermione quipped as she smiled shyly at Harry. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the brown haired vixen on the bed. Did she just say what I thought she did?

Hermione felt her confidence grow as the perplexed look on Harry's face remained. She had never had this power before, to render a man speechless. But this wasn't a normal man – this was Harry – and she rendered him speechless.

Feeling a bit bold, she leaned forward and grabbed Harry's belt loop and pulled him onto the bed, grinning at the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh you're not the only one who can be impulsive Harry. And now that Ron's not here, I don't feel the need to …" she bit her bottom lip and looked away "censor myself as much."

Harry's brain finally kicked in as he replied, "Hermione, don't be anyone but yourself around me. I mean, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to pretend to be someone else."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione tilted her head as she let the word roll around on her tongue. "Is that what I am now? I mean, I don't remember agreeing to anything."

"Oh but you did." Harry explained. Hermione lay back on the bed, propping her head up with pillows as she arched her eyebrow - prompting Harry to continue. A mischievous grin popped up on his face as he began crawling towards her. He put a hand on each side of her as he pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck.

"You agreed the minute your lips touched mine," his lips left a trail of fire on her skin and Hermione's pulse began to race. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed softly. Taking this as a sign to continue, Harry gently bit down on her neck and smiled as she let a small moan escape. He chuckled quietly as he continued kissing her skin, his hand rested on thigh, squeezing it softly. Hermione's head began spinning. Dizzy with lust, passion, insecurity and a number of other emotions, she felt herself losing control, about to give in completely to sensation and it terrified her. Quickly she pushed Harry away and began moving to leave the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry grabbed her hand and tried to catch her eye. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and refused to speak. Harry, concerned, grabbed his wand from the side of the bed and illuminated the small lantern that hung above them. The light was instantly blinding and Harry turned it down, giving the tent a gentle glow. He turned back and faced Hermione; he kissed her knuckles and waited for her to speak.

"I just…I just need a minute." Hermione ran a shaking hand through her hair as she looked anywhere but into those deep green eyes. She squeezed Harry's hand as she took a deep and shaky breath, finally letting herself look into his eyes. "Harry, I just…"

"Hermione, you can tell me anything you know that right?" His hand cupped her face, and he gently tried to rub the small wrinkle out from the middle of her eyebrows. She felt herself relax and took another calming breath.

"Thank you." She said while giving him a small smile. "It's just that, this is all happening so fast. I mean, I know you've snogged Cho and Ginny before and everyone just assumes that Viktor and I have. Well I mean, we did kiss, but it was nothing like with you. I mean, I have never felt anything like I'm feeling right now and I'm… just confused and a little scared by it."

Harry knew he should have been more concerned with Hermione's well being, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in knowing he was the only one that made Hermione feel that way. His chest puffed up slightly and he tried to hide his smile. His face must have given him away because the next thing he knew, Hermione had a pillow in her hand that was on a straight path towards his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to dodge her attack.

He lunged forward and tackled her down onto the bed but she wasn't giving up that easily. She reached behind her and threw another pillow at his unsuspecting face, hitting it squarely and knocking his glasses sideways. Her laughter rang out through the tent as he tried to grab a pillow and retaliate.

A wicked though crossed his mind and he smiled triumphantly as he pinned Hermione's arms above her head and began tickling her side with his free hand.

"Harry!" She cried out, breathless and laughing. He quickly joined in with her laughter and continued his attack. "Ah, OK! OK! I give in! Harry! You win, you win!" Hermione's voice cried out and Harry stilled his hand, letting his fingers rest on the skin under her shirt.

Harry looked down and took in the sight below him. Hermione's face was flush, her cheeks bright red and beautiful; it was almost as beautiful as her smile. It seemed to reach her eyes, twinkling from the light of the lantern, those enchanting brown eyes that could make Harry's tongue turn to ash, were focused completely on him.

"Hermione, "Harry paused, unable to put into words everything he wanted to say to her. "We can go as fast, or as slow as you'd like. Please just… know that I've been waiting for years to do this. Those other girls, they were just a distraction. I'd actually fooled myself into thinking that I could care for someone other than you."

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water and willed the tears not to fall. She remembered the first time she found out that Harry actually fancied someone and the weight that settled onto her chest when she realized it wasn't her. She remembered how she let Viktor escort her to the Yule Ball, the letters they exchanged and how they were almost always about Harry. She had let Viktor kiss her because she too, had tried to feel something for someone other than Harry.

Harry released Hermione's arms and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Leaning down, he let his forehead rest against Hermione's and exhaled slowly. Closing his eyes, he let himself actually feel for Hermione. For the first time in his life, he let himself become overwhelmed with her and the emotions she brought with her. The mood in the tent shifted and now, Harry couldn't stop himself if he tried.

But it was Hermione that leaned up and captured his lips. Her hands sliding under his shirt, desperate to feel his skin, to be as close to him as possible in that moment. This kiss was different from their first, filled with a mix of desperation, need, lust and passion. It was an intimate translation of their unspoken emotions, it was every urge they'd ever suppressed and every word they never said.

Hermione pulled Harry onto her, his body flush with hers and welcomed the weight of him. Their kiss deepened, lips parted and tongues met. Hermione gasped as Harry's hand made contact with her skin, his fingers trailing up her sides and causing her to shiver. Hermione nudged Harry, prompting him to sit up and her to follow.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he tugged at the bottom of her shirt – asking her silently if this was alight. She nodded and lifted her arms as Harry removed her shirt, and his quickly after. She crossed her arms around her torso reflexively. Harry shook his head and uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on his waist.

"Hermione, you are… breathtaking." His voice strained as he chose his words carefully. It wouldn't do to blurt out how sexy she was, especially when she wasn't trying to be. That her skin was like velvet and he relished in the taste of her lips. That he had imagined her like this more than once…and usually without clothes on.

"Harry, are you alright?" Her voice held a jesting tone, as if she knew what he had been thinking. She smiled contentedly and sat up on her knees. Harry mirrored her position and rested his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on her skin. "Thank you Harry. You make me feel…like the most desirable woman in the world."

"That's because you are Hermione." He smiled. "More enchanting than any Veela I'd bet. And you've got me under your spell, you wicked,wicked witch." His voice teasing as the flush on her cheeks grew.

"Well, if I'm so wicked, I guess I should just leave you be." Her eyebrow lifted, daring him to respond the wrong way.

"Never." He replied, tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "Never leave me be. I love your wicked ways."

"Oh Harry, you've no idea how wicked I can be." She said before pushing him backwards onto the bed. Hermione had never been bold or brazen before, but something about how Harry looked at her made the minx in her come alive. She wanted to unspeakable things to the boy on the bed, but it was a bit too soon in their relationship for that. Although, it didn't mean she couldn't try a few things out first.

She took a minute to stare at him, before placing her legs on either side of him and resting a hand on his chest. She smiled as her fingers trailed down to his stomach, tracing the contours of his body. Harry took his glasses off and closed his eyes; the feeling of her skin on his was almost too much. Hermione leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Harry's collarbone, her lips ghosting over his skin as she began a slow trail of kisses across his chest.

Harry bit down on his knuckle, the sensations overwhelming him, but was unable to stop the low moan that left his lips. He shut his eyes and tilted his head backwards, surrendering completely to Hermione's will. He gasped, suddenly surprised by the flicker of her tongue against his neck as she placed an open mouthed kiss behind his ear.

"Hermione," her name came out like a whisper as he licked his lips and dug his fingers into her hips. She continued placing chaste kisses on his skin, tracing his jaw with her lips and occasionally biting the skin gently. With painstaking slowness she made her way to his lips and she had to stop herself from ravishing him right then and there. Just as her lips were about to touch his, a noise outside the tent grabbed both of their attention.

Harry was reaching for his glasses as the tent flap opened, and Hermione scrambled to cover up and put on the first shirt she grabbed. She couldn't stop the smile as Harry's familiar scent surrounded her as she realized whose shirt she wore.

"Who…whose there?" Hermione's voice shook slightly and Harry positioned himself between her and the tent door.

"Oi – show yourself!" Harry's voice was more forceful, but still held a bit of apprehension as the outline of a wand became apparent. Harry reached for his wand but was blinded by the lantern above the bed glowing brighter. Hermione squinted as she tried to make out the mystery figure. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped loudly.

"What are you doing here!" It was not a question but Hermione's voice demanded an answer.

Stepping forward, the figure became more pronounced and soon Hermione didn't need an answer to her statement. The red hair. The look of anger on their face. The smug sense of entitlement. It was the last person she expected in that moment, considering the events of that night.

"I had to make sure you were OK." The voice said softly, its statement not directed towards Hermione. Harry scratched his head and suddenly placed the voice.

"Ginny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ginerva Weasley stood at precisely 5 feet and 2 inches, her fiery red hair, which often announced her lineage before her name, was almost a match for the temper that brewed beneath her calm demeanor. Being the only Weasley daughter, a slight sense of entitlement had been bestowed upon her character since birth, and though she never though herself as above others, she couldn't help feeling as if she always deserved the things she wanted and desired.

And for 6 years, there had only been one thing that had evaded her grasp. And now, she intended to fix that.

That drive and determination was what found her in her current … predicament. Though soaked to the bone and freezing, she confidently threw her shoulders back, placed a single hand on her hip and casually looked about the tent.

Harry took his glasses off, wiping the lens with his shirt and hoping that when he put them back he wouldn't see the petite ginger witch standing before them. But alas, when his sight was restored – she was still there, calm and collected, seemingly indifferent to the fact that she had almost walked in on him and Hermione.

Hermione, his mind flashed to the sight of her bare skin, he remembered the taste of her lips and soon realized that someone had been speaking. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um, Ginny."

Her eyes flashed to the dark hair wizard, making a point to ignore the fact that Hermione, who was standing behind him, was currently wearing his shirt and focused on him.

"Yes Harry?" She tried to make her voice soft and demure as possible, looking at him through her lashes.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" Hermione spoke up, voicing her and Harry's question as she eyed the woman in front of her. "I mean, how did you even find us here?"

Ginny bristled at the sound of Hermione's voice, accusing and hostile, and remained silent. The sound of the rain peppering the tension as Harry sighed. He turned towards the small sitting area, his hand instinctively reaching for Hermione's and the feel of her skin on his calmed him instantly.

"Let's just sit down, have some tea and figure out what the hell is going on." His voice, weary and resigned, broke the silence as the two witches stared each other down.

Moving first, Hermione followed Harry, squeezing his hand gently as she released it and sat down. Ginny, not to be outdone, flicked her wand; igniting the tiny stove and adjusting the flame. Silently she moved the kettle onto the stove top, lifting its lid and pulling a stream of water from a nearby canteen into it.

Hermione shook her head and waited for the spectacle to be over. Harry grabbed three cups and set them on the table. He looked into Hermione's eyes and gave her a small smile, a subtle reminder that they were a team, and he would always be beside her.

The trio was now situated around a small table, the tent now illuminated and silence thick in the air. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced as Ginny began to weave her tale.

"Well, as we returned to Hogwarts, it'd been apparent that everything in the school was under the influence of the Death Eaters and no Dumbledore or Anti-Voldemort sympathizers would be permitted to roam free." She floated the now steaming kettle over as the tea was finally poured and continued her story. "We, the remaining members of the D.A., devised a plan to steal the Sword of Gryffindor; it was the only weapon we could think of to use to fight back. Everyone believed it was in Snape's office, but I overheard a rumor about it being in a Gringott's vault."

At Ginny's mentioning of the sword Harry and Hermione's eyes met and they shared a smile. At least they had a small lead about the whereabouts of the weapon.

Ignoring them, Ginny continued on, "So imagine my surprise when we're walking along Diagon Alley and I hear the 'crack' of someone Apparating. And that someone turns out to be my brother; thought to be hunting Horcruxes with his two best friends."

"What?" Hermione's cry broke into Ginny's narrative. "I can't believe he was so stupid as to disapparate to somewhere as public as that!"

"Hey! He only left because of you!" Ginny's face flushed red as she defended her brother. Harry, refusing to get in the middle sat back mildly amused at the witches fighting in front of him.

"Oh he left because he couldn't deal with the responsibility of what our task truly entails!" Hermione's voice transformed into her 'no nonsense' tone as she looked Ginny directly in the eye. "He left because he refused to help us figure out the other locations. He left because it was 'too much for him' to deal with. _He LEFT US because he was too SELFISH to think about anything other than how this was affecting HIM!_"

Hermione took a deep breath and calmed herself down. It would do no good to get worked up over this again. Starting again, her voice quieter and calmer than before, she continued on. "He couldn't care less what happened to us when he left. The horcrux made him paranoid and he refused to see reason. But please, continue with your story Ginerva."

Having gained the upper hand, Hermione leaned back and took a sip of her tea as she waited to hear the rest of the story.

"Well then," Ginny started, taking a deep breath. "After we reunited, I spoke with my brother and he filled me in on what had happened. He stated his story and then refused to go back to you both, even though I explained to him the importance of doing so. He said, quote 'If you're so bloody worried here – you go back!' and threw his Deluminator at me and growled out the last place he remembered being."

"Yes, but how did you find us here?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ginny threw her shoulders back in a small act of defiance. "You sound like you're not happy to see me Harry." A tiny pout graced her lips as she locked eyes with him.

"Er…" his hand went to the back of his neck as he tried to figure out a way not to offend her. "I mean, it's not that I'm not happy but…"

"We're just curious how. I mean if you could track us here," Hermione said quickly finishing his sentence, "then anyone could!"

With a toss of her hair over her should, Ginny scoffed slightly. "Not likely, I mean, not everyone has a Deluminator." She stared at the befuddle duo, the meaning of her words obviously not sinking in as she'd like. "Honestly, do you two know what a Deluminator does – besides taking a light source?"

Hermione glared at her, obviously angry that Ginny knew something that she didn't as Harry just looked on with impatience.

Huffing, she continued, "it leads the holder to where their heart's desire, its treasure, lies, using a small ball of light. After I apparated to the last spot Ron knew of, I simply followed the light. And it's true," she said smiling, "it brought me to my heart's treasure – you." She looked up at Harry, smiling.

"Well isn't that bloody fantastic." Hermione muttered, not caring who heard. She stood up, abandoning her cup of tea and looked pointedly at Harry. "Thanks for the concern Ginerva but Harry and I are just fine here on our own."

Unwilling to be brushed off so quickly, Ginny leaned forward and placed a hand on Harry's forearm. Harry looked at her hand, simply noting that her skin felt no where near as nice as Hermione's did when she touched him; which got him to thinking about the touching they had been doing earlier and a small smile pulled at his mouth.

Misinterpreting the smile for her, she threw herself in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe Harry! I was just, so worried about you!" Her voice was an unwelcomed sound in the tent and Harry couldn't wait for her to leave. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I knew Ronald was spouting lies again when he said he caught you two kissing!" Her laughter rang through the tent as Harry and Hermione stiffened visibly. "I mean, how absurd would that be?"

Harry untangled her from his arm, putting a much more comfortable distance between them as he struggled to respond.

"Oh, why would that be Ginerva?" Hermione asked off handedly while crossing her arms, resting slightly against the back of Harry's chair.

"Because, Hermione," she spat her name at the girl, she hated the way Hermione always insisted on using her real name. "You and Ron are destined to be together, just as Harry and I are. I've loved him for years now!"

Harry sat stiff as a board. Knowing that the wrong move would set either of the women off at this point, so being a smart man, he simply kept his mouth shut.

On the other hand, Hermione's anger bubbled and threatened to spill out if she wasn't careful. Standing, she chose her next words calmly and simply said, "You aren't in love with Harry. You're in love with 'The Boy Who Lived', the idea of Harry. But you never loved Harry."

A teacup whizzed by her head as Ginny reacted in the only way she knew how. Words wouldn't be enough and she had enough confidence in herself to think she could at least beat Hermione in a fight. She gripped her wand tightly and drew it out slowly, "LIAR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY FEELINGS ARE! I LOVE HIM!" Her chest heaved as she stood up to meet her adversary on equal footing.

Hermione's eyes bugged out when she realized Ginny had drawn her wand. Harry jumped up quickly, putting himself between the two and making sure Hermione was tucked safely behind him.

"Put it away Ginny." His tone was firm and unrelenting, "now. Before you do something stupid." He turned to Hermione and asked her silently if she was alright. Hermione smiled at the gesture and nodded, never taking her eyes off Ginny's hand which was still grasping her wand.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, I love you Harry!" Ginny's voice cracked with desperation slightly and her face flushed.

Harry's mind was spinning, he knew that things could get out of hand fast and wasn't sure how to diffuse the situation. He could try to persuade Ginny to leave, let her down gently and tell her that he never felt for her that way; he could simply snog the hell out of Hermione and let Ginny reach her own conclusions – or he could just stare awkwardly at the two facing off against each other and let the chips fall where they may.

Hermione, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. Taking a step forward she reached for Harry's hand, entwining their fingers, and spun his body towards her. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, licking her bottom lip she looked at Ginny, who was staring at the scene, perplexed. Hermione let out a small laugh, shook her head and pulled Harry's face towards her own, their lips crashing together as she kissed him thoroughly, a base need in her to mark her territory.

Her mouth parted slightly as she took Harry's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and eliciting a small moan from him. A satisfied smile crept on her face as she slowly released his lip, her fingers tugged at his hair and she turned to face Ginny.

"I'm sure you that you do … 'love' him." Hermione began, using air quotes around the word love. "But as you can plainly see, you're not the only one. And at least I have the decency to be in love with Harry the man, not the boy who lived. I know his heart. I've been by his side before you ever noticed him – and I'll be here long after you're gone. So go ahead, 'love' him. But you'll never have him." With a tilt of her chin, Hermione turned and walked back to the sleeping area of the tent, leaving the ball in Ginny's court – daring her to do or say something.

Harry simply stood there with a dopey grin on his face. He most definitely enjoyed possessive Hermione and wanted nothing more that to kick Ginny out of their tent and get back to exploring the curves of Hermione's body.

"Well, I see you're slumming it Harry. Pity," Ginny's voice was venomous, with an edge of danger to it. "You'd just better hope I'll still be around when you're done playing around with her and come to your senses. But make it quick Harry - I may not wait for you."

"Then don't. Don't wait." Harry simply stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Leave Ginny, just leave - while you have some dignity left. Because Ginny – I don't love you. Never have, never will. Sorry."

He turned away from the shaking ginger, grabbing his wand from the table and took a step towards Hermione. He turned around once more to face the angry girl.

"And so you know, I'm not 'slumming' it. Hermione is more than I could have ever asked for. She's had more faith in me than anyone I've ever met and that's what matters. I can't imagine her not in my life, and if you can't get that through your thick skull, well I don't know what to tell you." Satisfied with saying his final piece, he turned his back on Ginny.

"You can't do this." Ginny muttered. "Not to me. No. I won't allow it." She began rambling incoherently as she watched Harry's retreating form. "No. No… NO!" Her voice grew louder and echoed through the tent.

Before she realized what she was doing her wand was out and pointing at Harry. Her arm, shaking from rage, wavered slightly before a crazed look appeared on her face. "You are MINE!"

She opened her mouth, a curse on the tip of her tongue but was thrown back into the tent before uttering a sound. Hermione stood, poised and confident, her own wand drawn and aimed at the unconscious witch lying on the ground.

"Bitch." She muttered before walking up to Harry. "You alright?"

He nodded, slightly in awe of the creature standing in front of him. "You know you're brilliant right? I mean, just…"

"Oh Harry, shut up." She teased, leaning up to kiss him. "Now, what'll we do with her?"

Thinking for a minute, Harry decided the best action would be to Obliviate her memories after they deposited her in a safe place. Hermione remembered that Fleur had spoken about a place called Shell Cottage – the home her and Bill were going to use on their Honeymoon, but was also to be used as a meeting place if anything happened.

As they continued discussing their plan of action, Ginny stirred, waking slowly. She rubbed the back of her head, confused at the throbbing before remembering what Hermione had done to her. She let out a small whimper as she recalled seeing Harry kissing Hermione, the look of passion that flashed between their eyes, a look she'd always desired to see from Harry.

Ginny's ears perked up as she realized the two hadn't noticed her waking, she began seething when she caught the end of Hermione's sentence, "…wipe her memory first, or take her to Shell Cottage and do it there?"

"You're not getting anywhere near my memories!" She snapped, breaking the two out of their conversation and drawing the attention back on herself. "This isn't over yet!" Ginny stood, tilting slightly before righting herself completely. She took one last look at the pair before closing her eyes and disapparating.

Harry and Hermione stared at the empty space which seconds ago Ginny had occupied. Scratching his head, Harry turned towards Hermione and shrugged, "Now what?"

Finally glad to be rid of Ginny, and pushing away all thoughts of what could happen now that Ginny had found out their secret and where they were and how to proceed, Hermione smile, arching her eyebrow and cocking her head towards the bed.

She took a step back from Harry, her fingertips going to the edge of her shirt, lifting it slightly and exposing a tiny sliver of skin. A devious look crossed her face and with one fluid motion, she lifted the shirt off her body and threw it in Harry's direction.

"I don't know about you," she said, faking a yawn, "but I'm exhausted, and there's a big, empty bed calling my name." She looked back over her shoulder at Harry, eyes filled with mischief and waited for his reaction.

Harry felt frozen to the spot, his mind completely blank as they tried to process the words "bed" and "Hermione" with the image of her half naked body. His eyes traveled from her sparkling brown eyes to her newly exposed skin. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip as his brain began functioning again.

He knocked over a chair, and stumbled over his shoes as he hurried towards their bed.

Their bed.

The grin on his face couldn't have been wider as the thought crossed his mind. Letting out a small growl, he gently tackled Hermione onto the bed, burying his face in her neck. Smiling, he skimmed his nose along her neck, letting his lips gently brush against her skin as he whispered, "So you're tired?"

"Mhm…" she sighed, enjoying the warmth of his body on hers.

"Are you sure?" His breath tickled her ear as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Uhh…" her brain fritzed out as Harry continued distracting her. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Um, what?"

Harry's laugh was muffled against her skin and he kissed a small freckle on her shoulder. "Then let's get you to bed, love."

"Well, if I'm shirtless in this bed, it's only fair you are too." Hermione said, grinning as she turned around to face him again. Without waiting for a response, she lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head and sending his glasses flying. She turned to look for them and was met with Harry's piercing stare.

"Leave them." He muttered against her lips, kissing her softly. "I'll get them tomorrow. And Hermione, did you mean what you said?"

"What'd I say?" She asked while running her fingertips along his jaw line.

"About… Ginny not being the only person to love me." He said quietly. His heart was pounding and he reflexively held his breath, bracing for her answer.

She smiled. "Harry, you want to know if I love you?"

He nodded.

Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his chest, above his heart. She looked up at him, a soft smile playing on her lips as she answered, her voice barely a whisper, "Yes, Harry… I love you."

Harry placed a finger until her chin, bringing her face closer to his as he placed a soft kiss on her bottom lip. "Good, because I love you too Hermione. Always have, always will."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against hers as she kissed him. She knew that she could never tire of feeling his slightly chapped lips against her soft ones, the small rush of lust that always ran through her veins when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and the way they moved together, like they'd been made to fit each other.

Harry pulled back, smiling at his girl and admired the slight flush that came over her face, staining her cheeks pink.

"So, you still tired?" He asked, resting his hand on her hip, making small circles on her skin as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh, I don't think there's going to be much sleeping going on in this tent tonight." She replied her hand tugging his hair slightly.

He grinned, kissing the soft spot on her neck under her ear, whispering in her ear, "Brilliant."


	4. Chapter 4

It started off slow enough. Each kiss was a small declaration of love, their tongues teasing and hands exploring. He sighed, she moaned. He pushed, she pulled. Their bodies moving to an instinctual rhythm as their kisses came faster, their teeth biting, skin to skin but never close enough.

Harry's hand was tangled in her hair, gripping the back of her head and pulling it back, exposing her neck for him. He smiled, dipping his head down and gently bit her. A cry left her lips as she closed her eyes.

This went on for some time, a game of give and take. For every new piece of skin he tasted, she tasted two and soon the duo found themselves panting, waiting for the other to make that final move to something they both wanted, but were terrified to verbalize.

Taking charge, Harry looked at her. "Hermione are you sure?"He asked in between kisses, her mouth, sweeter than any Honkeydukes candy he could ever remember eating, was slowly consuming his every thought. He knew she wanted this too, but he just had to make sure.

"Yes Harry. Now –"she said smiling. "Shut up and kiss me." Her voice was demanding and damned if it didn't send a chill through Harry. Grinning, he fulfilled her demand, gently nipping at her bottom lip before covering her mouth with his.

Placing open mouthed kisses down her jaw, his mouth made its way painfully slow to her neck. His lips barely brushing against the skin, he let his tongue taste her sweet skin, giving plenty of attention to her neck, but making his way across her collarbone and placing a gentle kiss at the hollow of her throat.

Hermione's eyes shut as she savored the sensation, her hands gripped her hair, pulling on the jet black stands, smiling as she heard the low groan coming from her vibrate against her skin.

"Harry…" his name was honey on her lips as she tugged his hair, forcing his head up and his eyes to hers. Dark emerald eyes stared at her, filled with love, lust and an intensity she'd never seen before, as she took a moment to memorize his face in this exact moment.

Their lips met again and Hermione tried to pour everything into this kiss. Her love, her want, her need of him. She needed him to know there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted – no, needed, this. That this was right.

That they were right.

A soft breath left her lips and washed over Harry's face. He smiled, knowing that there was nothing more perfect than her in this moment. She laid back, her chestnut hair fanning around her in a dark halo, framing her pale skin and he swore in that moment, she was an angel.

Bare skin caressed with soft lips and gentle touches. Soft moans and murmurs filled the tent. A light giggle as Hermione's bra was flung haphazardly across the lantern, dimming the brightness and lending to their mood.

She smiled at how quick Harry was to rid her torso of that particular item of clothing, not that she minded at all. It was worth the look he was giving her now.

Harry just sat there amazed. He'd always imagined being with her, but he knew his imagination was a poor substitution now as his eyes roamed across her skin. He could never imagine himself with anyone else after seeing the beautiful creature in front of him.

His lips explored the newly exposed skin; making her back arch and soft whimpers turn to heavy panting. He was fascinated at how her skin reacted to his touch. The light caresses caused a wave of goose bumps to appear. A soft kiss gained a flushing of her skin, heating beneath his lips. When he bit down – her snow white skin turned a delicious shade of pink. And when he blew a small stream of cool air over her heated flesh, when he did that – oh he was rewarded with a beautiful flush that began at her cheeks and never seemed to end.

His tongue traveled lower, licking and tasting the light sheen of sweat that appeared. She wriggled, racked with anticipation as she watched him eagerly awaiting his next move. Smiling up at her, he circled her belly button; his hands resting on her waist felt the muscles tense under his touch. Lovingly, he placed a light kiss above her navel, next to the small freckle he'd just discovered and quietly declared his favorite.

Hermione smiled, her hand clenching the sheet as she ran the other through his tangled hair. Her skin was on fire, every nerve ending exposed and firing at an accelerated rate. The sensation of his skin on hers muddling her brain of all coherent thought as calloused fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans.

A deft thumb popped open the button and the sound of a zipper sliding down echoed through the tent. Hermione lifted her hips, a silent confirmation that this was OK, and began shimming out of her jeans. After a slight hesitation and a deep breath, she decided to just go for it and slid her boy shorts down as well. Biting her lip she looked up at Harry, never feeling more beautiful when she saw the look in his eye. Shivering, she felt slightly exposed.

Sitting up on her elbows, she reached forward and gently tugged on his belt: a silent plea to make things even between them. Harry nodded and her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt, then his button and soon they were both bare.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful." His eyes roaming over her body, enjoying the view afforded to him as she lay on the bed. A beautiful blush crept across her cheeks as she smiled up at him. "It's true – you're the most entrancing creature I've ever seen."

Harry pulled her close, needing to feel as much of her skin as possible. Hermione blushed as she fully realized how badly Harry desired her, and her body reacted almost instantaneously, and she realized just how badly she needed him too.

She only hoped Harry knew that, knew that she needed him just as bad. She tilted her head up slightly, needing to feel his mouth on hers. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, gently pulling as she kissed him; soft and slow, kisses of love, little declarations of her feelings.

But something inside clicked and her mouth began moving with an urgency she'd not known before. Soon, they were kissing as almost a frantic pace, as if she'd never get to kiss him like this again. Their mouths melded as one, tongues touching, pulses racing, skin flushing; her hands grabbed at him, feeling the smooth skin of his back as she tried to pull him closer.

Harry pulled back slight, a little alarmed at how the mood had changed and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Hermione, slow down darling," he said, smoothing her hair back and tucking a strand behind her ear. "It's just us now. There's no need to rush."

She shook her head, eyes closing as she grasped the back of his neck tighter. "No Harry – we've wasted so much time already."

"I know Hermione but…I can't rush this with you. I've wanted this for so long, and now that I have it – I'm going to take my time and enjoy it." He replied, placing feather light kisses on her face. "Let's just enjoy this – enjoy us."

He took her hand, covering it with both of his and brought it to his chest, a plea in his eyes for her to understand. She nodded, tugging an errant strand of black hair and giving him a shy smile.

The mood lightened in the tent as the pair smiled at one another. She realized that no matter what happened they would always have tonight to remember, they would always have each other in this moment now.

Her fingertips ran down his arm, leaving a fiery trail, and she lay back down on the bed, waiting for Harry's next move. She eyed his chest appreciatively, letting her eyes linger on his stomach.

"Thank Merlin for Quidditch," she mumbled, tracing the outline of his lightly defined abs. She loved that he was slightly toned – not bulky or over defined like some men. She let her fingers follow the dark trail of hair south but hesitated before dropping her hand down.

"Can I?" She looked up at him through her lashes and Harry almost barked out a laugh: Could she? He thought he was going to die if she didn't!

"Yeah…" he said his voice cracking slightly as she watched her.

She reached down and took him into her hand, the soft, cool touch of her skin on his overheated flesh wreaking havoc on his sensitive skin as she explored her "toy". She gave an experimental stroke and was rewarded with a delicious slow moan from Harry.

His head dipped down and he pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you Ms. Granger…" he whispered softly, nuzzling her neck and nipping the skin under her ear.

"Mmm…" she breathed, "Oh how I love you Mr. Potter…" Her hand released him and she raked her nails down his back, leaving faint red lines on the pale flesh.

"Oh fuck," he exhaled slowly. "That feels so damn good Hermione…"

She laughed softly, loving this side of him. He'd never been one to simply enjoy the moment and live in the now. His head was always clouded with preparing for the next strike from Voldemort or attempt on his life. But now, in this moment – he was carefree, he was a normal teenager. And they were a couple of crazy kids in love.

He smiled, a kiss silencing all further talk as his hands explored the curves of her delicate frame. Ghosting over her knee, his hand gently grasped her thigh. Softly massaging as he let his exploration continue higher.

A slight hitch in her breathing told Harry he'd found the right spot, as he brushed his thumb over her again. Hermione's eyes snapped shut and her hips bucked instinctually. Their breath grew rapid and Hermione's moans a bit louder. Harry placed a kiss on her knee, his eyes flickering up to her face.

"Don't stop Harry…" she breathed out, a moan overtaking the rest of her words as her hands clutched the sheet tighter. Her pulse quickened, matching Harry's pace as he slid his finger inside her, hoping to prepare her body for what was to come. His fingers played her body like the finest instrument, bringing delightful little moans and whimpers from the mouth of his beloved.

Her breathing grew ragged as she tried to fight the building desire in her. She could only imagine the pleasure when it was Harry inside her instead of just his fingers. She bit down on her lip, a strangled moan leaving her lips as Harry gently cupped her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple and flooding her body with an intense wave of pleasure.

"Hermione – let go…" his voice was a distant noise, her mind too focused on his ministrations to hear anything else. She could feel it building, her nerves on high alert and skin on fire and her toes curls as a cry of "Harry!" left her lips as her body succumbed to desire.

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever witnessed. If he could watch her do that everyday – he'd die a happy man. A small part of him felt a sense of manly pride, knowing that it was his name falling from her lips like some kind of prayer.

Her head was fuzzy – her body relaxed completely and her bones felt like jelly. So it really was as great as people made it out to be, she thought to herself. She smiled, completely at ease and carefree, as she waited for her heart to stop pounding. That was, better than anything she'd ever felt. Her body felt so alive, so in tune with everything around her. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding as she closed her eyes.

Harry's hands took her out of her head and back to the present as he gripped her hips, fingers bruising the flesh as he stared at her intensely. Leaning forward, he brought his body flush with hers, their skin sticky with sweat and breaths heavy in preparation for the next step.

"Hermione – you have to tell me…" his voice was low and serious, straining as if to find the right words, "You have to tell me if I'm hurting you." The care and worry in his eyes made Hermione's heart melt and her eyes water. She smiled, bringing her hand to his face and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. Taking his hand, she pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles and nodded.

"I promise Harry," she whispered as a look of pure love crossed Harry's face and reflected back in Hermione's eyes.

He placed his hand on her hip, lining their bodies up as he looked down at her. Grasping her other hand, he entwined their fingers as she willed her body to relax, knowing how much more it could hurt if she were tense. Harry, reading her body leaned down and captured her lips, his tongue caressing the smooth skin of her bottom lip.

His kiss was gentle, loving and the perfect distraction. With a deliberate slowness Harry entered Hermione. She let out a breath as she looked up at him; his eyes never leaving hers as she encouraged him deeper with a nod of her head and he slid further into her. Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly, a final push of his hips and they were joined completely.

Hermione bit back a small cry as he filled her, her body not used to the feeling and she took a few calming breaths.

"Hermione are you…" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, "Are you alright should I…?" He made a gesture to pull out of her and awaited her response.

"NO!" She cried. Her body beginning to enjoy the feel of him in her. "It's just a bit uncomfortable, but not bad.

"Harry – don't move just yet." She mumbled, testing her body's reaction by lifting her hips slightly, changing the angle. Grabbing a pillow she lifted her hips off the bed farther and placed it under the small of her back. The new angle eased the slight pressure she felt and she squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance.

"Well, if I don't move soon, I'm going to explode." He responded, chucking at her enthusiasm. "I'm going to go slow, don't worry, I don't want to hurt you."

The love in his voice and eyes made Hermione's eyes water and a single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"Harry, you could never hurt me." She whispered, leaning up to place a kiss on his chest.

Harry smiled and began rocking his hips back and forth slightly, his hips flush with hers and their bodies entwined. He placed a hand on either side of her head, his body hovering above hers as she gripped his forearms.

Their bodies moved in tandem – like yin and yang they moved together completely. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist, as his pace began quickening.

It took everything he had not to just let the primal side of him take over. He reminded himself that this was the only time to get her first time perfect. He slowed to longer thrusts, trying to thinking of anything and everything to keep him from finishing too fast, though he was dangerously close.

"Harry – let go…" Hermione echoed his earlier words back to him as their eyes met. She gave a sly smile to the boy, no, to the man she loved as her back arched further into him.

Her body tingled.

His nerves tightened.

Their breaths grew heavy.

The tent echoed their declarations of love between pants and steadily louder growing moans in the night air.

"Hermione…" her name spilled from his lips as he pulled her body close and thrust one last time. He held her close, needing the feel of her skin on his. This was so much more than just sex. This was everything he never thought he could have, and finally he realized – he could have it with her.

Her heart was pounding frantically, as her lips kissed his shoulder, desperate for as much contact as possible. They lay down together; legs tangled, hearts beating to a frantic rhythm and arms still desperately holding onto each other.

Harry pulled a sheet over their naked bodies and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Her head heavy with exhaustion – both physical and emotional – curled into the crook of his shoulder, as she let herself get lost in his scent.

She was his anchor in this crazy time. She would always be there to hold him down. To be with him when no one else would. She was all he'd ever wanted, and now he had her.

Hermione's breath evened out and Harry watched her sleeping form. Each freckle was another reason he loved her, her soft pink lips were two more, but the look of bliss on her sleeping face was the biggest.

"You would have loved her mum, dad… I know I do." He whispered to the night air as he shut his eyes, smiling and letting sleep finally take him over.


End file.
